Es tu un Alien?
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Petit One Shot/ Songfic sur Sakura et Sasori. Cinq ans après leur fameuse bataille. Ils se retrouvent enfin. Mais que va t-il se passer?


Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Ceci est un One shot/ Song-fic ^^

Sur le couple Saso-Saku =).

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je n'ai toujours pas Naruto.

Dans ce One shot, il y'aura également l'intérieur de Sakura :D

Et je n'ai pas la chanson : **E.T de Katty Perry**

* * *

**Es-tu un alien?**

* * *

Cinq après le combat de Sakura contre Sasori.

Sakura est donc âgé de 21 ans.

Ça faisait cinq ans jour pour jour que Grand mère Chiyo était décédé depuis Sakura avait un rituel.

C'était que chaque année, elle se recueillait sur sa tombe, pour un hommage, à cette femme d'exception.

Elle repensait à Sasori, cet homme, qui s'était changé en marionnette, ce n'était pas rien.

Il aimer l'art éternel, à un point qu'il se changea lui même en art.

Il était étrange.

Elle se souvint également comment elle fut troublée par ses mouvements si rapide et si distinct pendant le combat.

C'était un vrai expert, en tant que marionnettiste mais pas que, il était aussi un grand maître en poison.

Cet homme n'a pas laisser Sakura de marbre.

Elle entend encore parfois parfaitement sa voie dans sa tête. Parfois elle a juste l'impression d'être folle.

Pourquoi cet homme-marionnette l'a autant marqué, pourquoi l'a hante t-il?

Il est dans sa tête, chaque instant, depuis 5 a ns.

Elle avait l'impression d'être surveillé, tout le temps.

Que les yeux de Sasori l'a fixé constamment, que ses lèvres étaient...

**Sakura :**_Nooon, Sakura mais à quoi tu penses là, ce fut un ennemi._

**Intérieure Sakura:** _Peut être mais un ennemi sexy …_

**Sakura :**_ Tais toi …_

Après avoir était à la bibliothèque, où elle avait fait des tonnes de recherche sur Akasuna no Sasori.

Comme quoi, ce n'était pas un monstre comme tout le monde aurait pu le penser, oui elle se sentait coupable, elle avait de l'empathie pour lui, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, et a passer sa vie a faire des marionnettes pour combler ce vide, Chiyo lui avait tout appris.

Puis il a été enrôlé dans l'armée de Suna, qui lui a rayé tout sentiments, et puis il est devenu un ninja manquant... et il s'est changé lui même en marionnette.

Quel étrange vie, il a dû avoir? Mais chiyo voulait sauver son âme.

Elle aurait tout fait pour son petit fils, elle voulait rendre la vie à ses parents.

Elle aimait tellement Sasori. Et Sakura aimait tellement Chiyo. Peut être que c'est pour ça que ses sentiments sont si ambigus.

En tout cas, elle essayait de se convaincre...

Et puis le temps passa si vite, que Sakura se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Elle rentra donc dans son appartement assez rapidement.

Mais, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'une paire d'œil chocolat la suivait du regard.

Elle prit une douche et fila au lit.

Et cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve étrange.

* * *

**xox**

**Extrait de E.T de Katy Perry**

_Tu es si hypnotisant_

_Pourrais-tu être un démon? Pourrais-tu être un ange?_

_Ton toucher est magnétisant._

_Je me sens comme si j'étais entrain de flotter._

_Ils ont dit d'avoir peur_

_Tu n'es pas comme les autres_

_ADN différents_

_Ils ne te comprennent pas._

_Tu es d'un autre monde._

_Une autre dimension_

_Tu m'a ouvert les yeux_

_Et je suis prête à partir._

_Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_

_Infecte-moi avec ton amour et_

_Remplis-moi de ton poison_

_Prends-moi, prends moi_

_Je veux être ta victime_

**xox**

* * *

Et après cela, elle se réveilla.

**Sakura:** Q_ue se passe-t-il? C'est quoi ce rêve?_

**Intérieur de Sakura:**_ Avoue juste, que tu veux Sasori, sa bouche, son corps, sa …_

**Sakura:** _STOP, je ne suis pas comme ça, non je ne le veux pas et puis il est mort..._

**Intérieur de Sakura ***chantait pendant ce temps*:_ Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, infecte-moi..._

**Sakura:** _Juste tais-toi Intérieur ….._

Celui qui l'observait pendant ce temps était extrêmement amusé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**…:**_ Intéressant._

**Sakura:** _Il y'a quelqu'un?_

Elle se mis donc en position, près à attaquer, l'inconnu.

Elle sortit son Kunai, elle se sentait prête.

Parce que si ce ninja avait réussi a pénétrer sa chambre sans qu'elle le voit, c'est qu'il devait être extrêmement puissant.

**…: **_Tch, Tch, Sakura, je te trouves un peu sur les nerfs pourtant ce n'est que moi … Tu m'attendais..._

_Sakura._

Elle reconnu cette voix, elle résonnait tellement souvent dans sa tête que sans était presque iréel.

**Sakura:**_ Sa..So...Ri?_

**Sasori:** _Oui, c'est bien moi. Surprise?_

_ Tu as mis du temps a trouver, pourtant je t'ai suivis partout durant cinq ans... _

_Tu aurais dû me repérer , je suis vexé Sakura je m'attendais à mieux de toi, tu m'as quand tué avec ma grand mère. _

_Et maintenant tu ne fais plus rien, alors que se passe-t-il?_

**Sakura:**_ Que fais-tu ici?_

**Sasori:**_ J'aime ton coté agressif, je vois que tu n'es pas patiente, non plus, tu veux savoir tout ,tout de suite, mais tu sais Sakura, on a tout le temps, ça fait cinq ans que j'attends ce moment alors j'en profite un peu._

**Sakura:** _Pourquoi es-tu vivant? Tu ne devrais pas être la...Tu es mort... Cinq ans mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt?_

Il prit la main de Sakura et lui fit sentir son cœur.

**Sasori:** _Rectification j'étais mort, mais on m'a ramené à la vie, et maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un simple humain. Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt, c'est simple, je voulais te connaitre, apprends tout de toi...comme on peut dire être bien informer._

**Sakura:** ... _Répond à ma question, Que fais-tu ici chez moi?_

Il tendit la main sur sa joue, pour caresser, l'objet de ses désirs.

**Sasori:** _Sakura, Sakura si tu savais à quel point, j'attends cet instant, tu es ma marionnette depuis ce jour, tu es plus qu'une drogue, je te veux rien qu'à moi, tu m'obsèdes tellement, et je t'aurais._

**Sakura:** _Tu es malade, c'est tout, je vais te tuer et cette fois-ci pour de bon._

**Sasori: **_Chut, Sakura, je sais ce que tu veux, et tu veux ça autant que moi je le veux. Tu es à moi Sakura._

Sasori s'avança vers Sakura, et l'immobilisa, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Sakura fut choquée.

Mais elle répondit au baiser, comme si tout ceci était naturel.

Au fond d'elle, elle attendait ça...

* * *

**xox**

_Gars, tu es un alien_

_Ton contact est si étranger_

_C'est surnaturel._

_Tu es supersonique_

_je veux sentir ton pouvoir_

_Étourdis-moi avec ton laser_

_Ton baiser est cosmique_

_Chaque mouvement est magique_

**xox**

* * *

**Sasori: **_Je le savais, que tu voulais m'embrasser autant que moi. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me rejeter?_

**Sakura:** _Je... ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tu es l'ennemi, je ne peux pas être avec toi... c'est tellement surréaliste._

**Sasori:** _Tais-toi et fais juste ce que tu veux. J'attendrais, même si tu veux me tuer, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, parce que grâce à toi, j'ai enfin découvert ce que l'amour voulais dire, tu as su percer mon cœur avec tes paroles._

_Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant. __Je n'ai plus de famille. __Et tu es la seule qui me reste. _

_Je sais tout de toi, je t'ai observé pendant si longtemps, personne ne peut te connaître autant que je te connais. _

_Et si j'aurais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Donc à toi de voir..._

_Je te laisses, rendez-vous ce soir, Sa-Ku-Ra, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas patient._

Sakura se sentait étrangement perdue, elle n'a jamais était dans cette situation.

Que voulait-elle? Elle ne savait vraiment plus.

Cet homme, lui faisait tellement vibrer son cœur, elle n'a jamais ressenti ça même pour Sasuke ce fut totalement différent.

**Intérieur Sakura:**_ Moi je sais ce que tu veux..._

**Sakura **: _…._

Et ses compagnons que penseraient-ils? Ils lui en voudrais certainement.

Non ce n'est pas une relation, mais pourtant...

Elle repensa à tout, cette nuit là, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

_Tant pis …._

* * *

**xox**

_Je veux marcher sur la même longueur d'onde que toi._

_Et être là quand tu vibres._

_Pour toi je prendrais tout les risques._

_Gars, tu es mon étoile chanceuse._

**xox**

* * *

Et elle partit, en ne laissant qu'un mot pour ses coéquipiers.

_« Désolée »_

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire, qu'elle était partit avec un ancien S-class pénal et puis tant pis...

Elle était juste désolée, mais en même temps soulagée, les gens d'ici l'ont souvent trouvé faible et ils ont toujours pensé qu'elle a besoin d'être protégée.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était une fille brillante et forte.

Et pour le moment deux personnes avait vu son potentiel, _Sasori et …._

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle regardait Sasori qui était à ses cotés, et rien que ça, ça ne lui fais pas regretter son choix, il lui a demander si elle avait réfléchi et elle lui a répondu : _Toi pour toujours_.

Et Sasori n'a répondu que par un sourire.

Depuis cette nuit là, les deux ninja manquants n'ont jamais été retrouvé, pourtant tout le monde au village voulait retrouver Sakura.

Pourquoi avait-elle quitter le village si rapidement et si impulsivement depuis maintenant 6 ans?

Mais une seule personne connaissait vraiment Sakura, et savait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse maintenant.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais étais aussi heureuse.

Tsunade regarda encore une fois, la photo d'une petite fille aux long cheveux roses, avec d'étincelant yeux chocolat, accompagné de ses deux parents, une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux roses et un grand et beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Elle sourit et rangea la photo dans son bureau.

**Elle pensa**: _Sakura, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse... Tu es forte, ma fille. Mais je n'aurais certainement jamais penser à lui, pour mari. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver._

* * *

_Comme quoi l'ennemi peut devenir l'ami...et même plus …._

_Elle a juste écouter son coeur._

* * *

**xox**

_Gars, tu es vraiment un alien..._

**xox**

* * *

Donc dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^.

Et aussi, si il y'a des fautes, hein, il faut me corriger lol ^^

Je sais que c'est un couple pas courant. Mais j'adore vraiment cette paire. :D

Saso-Saku * Bave* :D, n'empêche ils sont badass. Nah. J'aime l'intérieur pervers de Sakura lol

Sasori n'est pas vraiment un alien mais plutôt un pantin ^^, mais je trouvais que la chanson rendait bien avec ce O.S.

Et oui les deux personnes qui n'ont jamais trouver faible Sakura sont bien Sasori et Tsunade héhé.

J'attend impatiemment vos commentaires.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
